Sombras del pasado
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Todos mis pensamientos habían sido producidas por culpa de él, había llegado a la conclusión de como me sentía, con Kaien-dono me sentía tranquila, viva denuevo, pero con Ichigo era diferente... me sentía de otra forma One-shot


**Título: Sombras del pasado **

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece, si así fuera, Rukia ya habría aparecido en el manga è.e**

Un suave beso, que ocasiona un dulce cosquilleo en el estómago, un roce que ocasiona que se me erice la piel, la rivalidad de nuestras lenguas, intentando arrancar un gemido al oponente, sus manos acariciando mis piernas, sus besos sin desatender mi cuerpo.

Sin duda era diferente...

Abrí las cortinas de la habitación con cautela, el sol me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, había sido una noche muy larga, y sin dormir, el causante de aquello, era aquel descerebrado que se encontraba durmiendo a mi lado, tenía el ceño tranquilo y su respiración era lenta, sin duda aquella noche había dado todo.

- Es tan cálido - sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabellera naranja.

Todos mis pensamientos habían sido producidas por culpa de él, había llegado a la conclusión de como me sentía, con Kaien-dono me sentía tranquila, viva denuevo, feliz de poder estar a su lado y poder protegerle como subordinada, era mi razón de existencia pero... Ichigo... él había conseguido algo que jamás esperaba sentir, sus besos hacían que mi piel se erizara, el pulso se me agitaba, mi propio cuerpo no era capaz de hacerme reaccionar, su mirada... era capaz de decirme todo con ella, un simple roce... era capaz de hacerme perder la cordura. De no ser, por él ahora mismo no estaría pensando esto, no me habría sumido en mis pensamientos.. todo era culpa de ese descerebrado y sus preguntas.. ya que de no ser por mí, habría acabado nuestra conversación en un tortazo.

_- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- comentó el pelinaranja, cerrando su libro de biología, dirigió la mirada a Rukia que se encontraba leyendo uno de sus manga " El huerto de la señora Chappylda", sus pies se movían de forma infantil, mientras rodaba por la cama del sustituto, divertida e intrigada por aquel manga._

_- Tu diras - dijo sentandose correctamente, dejando " las aventuras de la señora Chappylda" para después, se concentró en mirarle y buscar en su mirada un "¿Qué?" , pero no lo encontró solo seriedad en su rostro._

_- Cuando lo hicimos... ¿ No eras virgen verdad? - dijo directamente, era la primera vez que Kurosaki Ichigo, no se mordía la lengua en esos temas._

_- ¿ Qué te hace pensar eso, Kurosaki-kun?_

_- Déjate de coñas, y responde- dijo denuevo del mismo modo arrogante que anteriormente, ni su tono meloso, había servido para evitar aquella pregunta._

_- No, Ichigo no lo soy- ese momento le había hecho sentir agobiada, incluso peor que haber sido interrogada por la cámara de los 46, no aguantaba más aquello, y se dirigió hacia el armario, al menos allí tendría un poco de paz, pero no se percató de que Ichigo se ponía en medio de su camino- ¿ Qué mas quieres?, déjame tranquila._

_- Dime quien fué, Rukia._

_- No tengo porqué. - esta vez la morena había conseguido contraatacar al chico, mirando a otro lado._

_Pero eso no haría finalizar el tema para Ichigo, la cogió de la muñeca y la golpeó contra la pared, de una manera, un tanto brusca._

_- Si no quieres hablar, continuaré yo, Renji me ha contado que tuviste una aventura con Kaien, que él fué el primer hombre en estar contigo¿ Es cierto?_

_El silencio se hizo presente en ellos dos, la shinigami seguía con su mirada desviada, sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación._

_- ¡ Joder, Rukia, sólo me tienes porque soy su puto reflejo!¿No es así!, ¡Sé capaz de contestarme!_

_- Cállate... - decidió mirarle de la manera más fría que jamás el sustituto había visto algo así por su parte, jamás- si dices algo enserio, estoy a decidida a largarme para siempre, es cierto, Kaien-dono fué mi primera vez, fué la única persona que se acercó a mí y la que fué capaz de quererme... luego tu entraste en mi vida, pedazo de idiota ¡ Aunque os parezcais, ni Kaien-dono será nunca tu, ni tu serás nunca él!_

_Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarle un poco, hizo su agarre más fuerte, cogiendola del mentón y atrapando sus labios con brío._

_- ¿Te recuerda esto a Kaien? - susurró él._

_- No... me recuerda a cuando no me dejaste irme... _

_El chico la subió en sus brazos, mientras que ella rodeaba con sus piernas sus cintura, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello._

_- ¿ Y esto?- volvió a comentar._

_- N..no_

_Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus gluteos._

_- ¿Mis manos son iguales a las de él?_

_- ¡ Cá...cállate de una vez!, entiende de una.. vez que fuiste tú quien cambió mi mundo, quien me hizo ser como soy ahor..a así que cállate, o si no .. te abofetearé._

_- Enana..._

Noté como se removía entre las sábanas, abrió sus ojos, pudiendo ver aquel color marrón chocolate, y me miró aún medio dormido.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?.. que poco eficaz he sido... - su tono parecía algo decepcionado.

- No digas tonterías, aún pensaba en tus comentarios de anoche - era extraño pero hablar con él se había hecho aún más cómodo- Aún recuerdo tu cara de idiota, cuando lo hicimos contra la pared.

Ichigo se sonrojó hasta más no poder sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que nunca, intentaba desviar la mirada entre unos cuantos insultos, pero al parecer decidió, aprovechar que estaba sentada en la cama para tumbarse delante de mí y abrazarme por la cintura.

- Eres una enana, depravada...

- ¡Eres tu quien me está abrazando así! - sentía cómo se me erizaba la piel, sus besos eran suaves, descendían por mi barriga, hasta dar pequeños besos a mi intimidad, ¡Era tan idiota!...

- Ya sé... que no soy su sombra - comentó mirando a otro lado- lo... lo siento

Le miré enternecida ante su pequeña disculpa, sabía de sobra como era de orgulloso, arrogante, y duro consigo mismo, pero verle así , tan adorable, me hacía pensar que era un niño adorable.

- ¿Sabes? - susurré a su oído- no voy a remplazarte porque aún nos unen unos lazos.

- No dejaré que se rompan, nunca - susurró él mientras me besaba de aquella forma que tanto me gustaba.

**Fin:~**

Hola ¿Que tal?, despues de tanto tiempo volvi a escribir unos , espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me inspiré en un doujinshi de Ichigo & Rukia que me regalaron por navidad, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo ^^

Prometo que nos veremos en otro fic

ja ne~

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan~**


End file.
